It's Never A Question
by theadoptedbrewster
Summary: How Ian Doyle and his lovely fiancée spend the early morning hours of February 14th.


"Ian." The name was whispered in the early morning, the villa silent as the morning sun illuminated the lover's quarters. She shook his shoulder gently, stopping his snoring but not completely rousing him. She repeated his name, rolling it out on her tongue, he simply stirred. She was rolling her eyes now as she began to creep down his half-naked body. She palmed him in her hand, hearing a soft groan from above her as she tugged his boxers down. A smirk alighting her face as her brown curls cascaded around her like a halo she tugged at his shaft, feeling him harden in her hand as she began to trail her hand up and down.

She licked her lips, preparing them for his aching length before she completely engulfed him. He finally awoke just in time to see his fiancée's pale lips stretch around his now fulled erect cock. She heard him groan and looked up at him through her lashes as he bit out her name while she continued to bob her head. Her name became a quiet mantra as his hands began to scrunch their satin sheets. She hummed as he hit the back of her throat sending his head spinning as he felt his climax nearing.

He nearly convulsed as his climax rocked through him as he released himself into his fiancée's willing mouth. She released him with a pop and crawled up his toned chest.

"Morning." She whispered, bringing her mouth down on his. He tangled a hand into her flowing locks as their mouths practically melted together. They finally broke apart as Ian noticed what she was wearing. Or what she was not wearing, depending on how you spin it. She was in chiffon and lace, her perfect breasts covered in the black fabric. Other than that she only wore a matching black thong and he growled bringing her mouth back to his. He felt her cup his face in his hands, tender as ever as they continued their searing kiss. The room itself was becoming heated as Ian pulled himself away.

"What's all this for, love? Not that I mind that kind of awakening." He was smiling up at her, the early morning sun nearly radiating off of her curls. She was stunning.

"You're joking! It's Valentine's Day!" She said, rather excitedly as she smiled down at the older man. His eyes widened at the realization and he brought his palm to his face.

"And I didn't get you anything, love!" He frowned, seemingly upset by this early morning remembrance. She smirked at him, and he was slightly confused as to why she was so smug.

"Ian, I am sure you could," She trailed one delicate hand down his chest. "make it up to me." She was grinning now, her dimples making an appearance as he realized what she was implying.

And just like that, she was laid out under him, a vision in lace.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, nipping down her jaw as she giggled, the cutest sound in the world if you asked him. Ian's firm hands, trailed up and down her sides teasingly as his mouth travelled down her throat. His hands cupped her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra just as he began sucking on her velvety skin, marking her, claiming her as his. She let out a small gasp at his actions as her nipples pebbled under his deft hands. Unwilling to take off the thin scrap of lace he teasingly began kissing the tops of her breast, leaving her quietly mewling for more. Skipping over her breasts he began to nip at her toned stomach and she squirmed under his hungry mouth.

Her thighs slowly spread and he nearly chuckled, knowing he shouldn't be so teasing, especially after his early morning wake up. He glanced up to she the woman's lower lip pulled into her mouth, her eyes lidded as she resisted the urge to buck her hips. A smile on his face he crept his way in between her thighs, pulling off the scandalously small scrap of lace covering her. Her heady scent was enough to tell him how aroused she was as he spread her thighs apart, enticed by her look of her, spread out before him. He was egged on by her soft moans as he began to trail his tongue through her folds. He swirled around her clit, her taste exploding his tastebuds as she continued to coo at every deft stroke of his tongue. She was gripping the sheets, her knuckles white as she was close to the edge when Ian pulled away.

She let out a loud sigh in annoyance, about to scream at him when he plunged inside her, leaving her screaming his name as she convulsed around him. He leaned down to kiss her and she dug her nails into the plains of his back as he continued to thrust into her, making her see stars. She felt that familiar feeling building in the pit of her stomach once more as she tried to contain her screams.

He was holding nothing back as he continued to sink his aching length inside her, faster and faster.

"I'm gonna cum." He whispered huskily in her ear. "Cum with me, love." He nearly pleaded with one final thrust as they both reached their climax.

Ian rolled off of her as not to crush her under his weight as she curled up to his chest.

The room was quiet, just their shallow breathing as they rested there together.

"How long until Declan wakes up?" Lauren asked quietly as Ian reached over to check his watch.

"Soon." He said, sighing. She wished that they could just laze around all day but knew that they couldn't. So, she reluctantly rolled out of bed to put her clothes on. Ian joined her, getting dressed as well before they both headed down to a certain little boy's room.

Lauren sat on the edge of the bed, gently nudging the boy awake. His blue eyes brightened when he saw her and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back just as fiercely.

"Happy Valentine's day, mon cher." She whispered, kissing his blond curls before he ran to hug his father. She was left smiling, still perfectly okay with the fact that Ian hadn't gotten her something tangible.


End file.
